Espoir
by Miaki-San
Summary: Abandonnée, seule, désespérée, cette pitoyable jeune fille ne recherche qu'une chose : l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir coloré et lumineux. Oublier son terrible passé et recommencer à zéro. Oublier ces couleurs fades et ternes. Et réapprendre à sourire.


Hello les gens ! Me voilà de retour, enfin ! :oupas: J'ai écris ce OS en attendant de terminer les quatre premiers chapitres d'une nouvelle fan-fiction, m'enfin, on est pas là pour ça. Cela faisait longtemps que j'voulais publier quelque chose ici, mais j'ai jamais osé trouvant que ce que j'écrivais n'été pas assez bon. Cette fois, j'me lance. Je souhaite préciser : **Cet OS traite un thème choquant** , donc **personne sensible s'obtenir** ! Vous êtes prévenus, alors ne venait pas vous plaindre.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Kaori.

Je vous conseille d'écouter : Olexandr Ignatov - Inspirational Piano [Beautiful Uplifting Piano] pendant votre lecture.

 _ONE SHOT_

Poussant un long soupire, elle restait devant cette porte. Une porte d'apparence normale mais qui, pour elle, représentait bien plus. Quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait parler. À personne. Elle fermait les yeux, encore une fois, cette scène se repassait dans sa tête. Comme si elle y était. Prisonnière de ses souvenirs, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une larme, de plus.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'aventura dans les couloirs qui lui paraissaient sombres et fades, pourtant, ils étaient colorés d'une jolie couleur crème et illuminés par la lumière du soleil. C'était bientôt l'heure. À quinze heures, elle devra tout raconter. Tout. Son coeur se serra en y pensant. Aura-t-elle la force ? Comment expliquer cela rapidement mais clairement ? Comment ... assumer ? Prise de vertige, elle tituba et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Levant la tête, elle vit le ciel à travers la vitre de la fenêtre. Ce ciel de début de printemps, dégagé, bleu avec seulement quelques nuages à certains endroits. Était-il magnifique ? Cependant, il lui semblait couvert, sans aucune lumière. Terne.

Cette lamentable jeune fille se détacha du mur, et essaya de continuer sa route, en chancelant. Ou allait-elle ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle marchait sans but, voulant juste s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette porte. De cette pièce, où tout s'est passé. Se mettant à courir comme une « folle », elle désirait s'envoler. Quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais y revenir. En avait-elle assez d'être prise pour une folle ? Oui. Avait-elle envie d'être aidé, libérer sans pour autant qu'on la regarde comme une « hystérique » irresponsable ? Aussi. Elle en avait besoin. Mais, personne. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Cela changera-t-il une fois qu'elle aura fait part de son histoire ? Qui savait.

Cette misérable âme trébucha et tomba à terre. Ou se trouvait la sortie de ce couloir sans fin ? Ou se trouvait cette porte de secours qui signifiera la fin tant attendue de ce calvaire ? Se relevant avec une certaine incertitude, elle continua encore son chemin désespéré. Pour quelle raison ça changera . Aucune. Tout le monde ne s'en souciait pas.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix l'appelait. Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Elle se retourna et vit une personne. Lui ? Elle n'a eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que l'homme prit la parole :

« Euh ... je suis venu te chercher. Pour ton rendez-vous. »

Sa voix était irréellement douteuse. La demoiselle n'y prêta aucune attention et se contenta de se laisser faire. La personne l'aida à se diriger vers le lieu de son « rendez-vous ». Paralysée par la peur, elle l'avait oublié. Volontairement ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir. Il ouvrit la porte et prévient de leur arrivée avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'abandonnant, une fois de plus, à son triste sort.

« Entre, ne sois pas timide, déclara une voix qui la fit sursauter. »

Cette pauvre solitaire entra et s'assit sur le canapé, en face du fauteuil, sans daigner saluer la jeune femme présente dans la pièce. Celle-ci prit place sur ce fauteuil, préparant ces petites affaires, attendant, certainement, que sa patiente se décide à parler. Malgré qu'elle savait parfaitement que sa pauvre interlocutrice ne parlera pas la première.

« Bonjour, je suis Kaori. Alors, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Après quelques minutes, l'âme déchirée répondit d'une manière succincte, brièvement, la tête baissée, fixant ses petites mains blanches.

« Ça va.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Elle mentait. Et cela, Kaori le savait. Comment allait-elle la faire se confier ? Le rendez-vous se poursuivit, les réponses de la jeune fille esclave de son désespoir étaient courtes et donnaient aucun indice qui pourrait mener à la vérité. Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, plus la spécialiste en savait sur le passé de cette malheureuse.

Quand elle fit entrer dans sa division, la pitoyable demoiselle était heureuse d'avoir pu être en compagnie de son « idéal ». Très heureuse, même. Toutefois, les années passèrent et ce bonheur voulut en éclat une fois que cet homme, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, se révèle au grand jour. Impitoyable, violent, horrible, sadique. Abusant d'elle comme ci cela n'était qu'un objet sans aucun sentiment. Mais, honteuse, elle ne disait rien, se laissant faire sans rien dire. De peur qu'on la pointe du doigt, en disant qu'elle était sale et qu'elle souhaitait profiter de la situation pour avoir des privilèges. Personne ne la croirait. Essayant d'oublier, elle se focalisa sur ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait, après tout. C'était surement idiot, en effet, mais cela lui paraissait être la seule solution. Il lui disait : Je t'aime. Elle y croyait, se voilant la face, ce qui la persuada de ne rien dire. Or, quand il partit, elle avait compris. Compris que cela était un mensonge. Qu'elle n'avait été qu'un jouet parmi tant d'autres.

Elle fondit en larme, la femme s'approcha de celle-ci et l'a pris dans ses bras d'une manière douceâtre. Elle comprennait maintenant et devait faire part de cette histoire à ses supérieurs, mais avant cela, elle prit la parole :

« Je sais que c'est dur, soyez forte. Je suis avec vous. Je vais vous aider à vous reconstruire et à tout recommencer. A voir la vie en couleur et de à nouveau sourire. Vous voulez que tout ça change, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez redevenir celle que vous étiez ? Oui ? -son interlocutrice hocha la tete- Alors, je serai là. Ainsi que vos amis, votre famille. Tous seront avec vous pour vous aider affronter votre passé et a recommencer à zéro. N'ayez pu peur. »

La patiente fixa sa « sauveuse », sécha ses larmes et hocha une énième fois la tête. Oui. Tout cela aller changer. Fini les pleurs à longueur de journée, fini le monde fade. Elle allait se relever et, comme on lui a toujours dit, être forte !

Un an plus tard, cette même jeune fille passa dans ce même couloir devant cette même porte, avec le sourire. Elle voyait enfin cette couleur crème éclairait par les rayons du soleil à travers les vitres, le magnifique ciel bleu avec seulement quelques nuages. Un beau début de printemps.

 _HAPPY END_

Je sais que c'est court, excuses moi. Mmh, alors, comme vous l'aurez remarqué : je n'ai donné aucun nom au personnage sauf à Kaori, qui est un OC. ( Je précise encore une fois, que les personnages sont bien de Tite Kubo ! ) Pour la simple raison que j'ai préféré faire comme ça, car je trouve que c'est drole de chercher qui pourrait être les personnages. En l'occurrence, y'en a deux qui ne sont pas dit : la « jeune fille désespérée » et « son idéal » donc je vous laisse chercher si vous voulez !

A une prochaine fois. ~


End file.
